Skull of Envy
Notes: :*Spawned by trading 7 Flint Stones, 1 to each of the 7 Tallow Candles around Eldieme Necropolis at the same time. The Flint Stones aren't lost. :*Each of the Skull NMs can be spawned every hour (Earth time). :*This NM is located at the Tallow Candle at A-8. :*Title Obtained: Skullcrusher Historical Background The Seven Deadly Sins The Seven Deadly Sins were 7 sins which were considered cardinal, a category within mortal sins (as opposed to the venial sins). They were unforgivable spiritual transgressions which would merit damnation because they corrupted one's soul, cutting off the sinner from the grace of God. The concept originated with 8 evil thoughts (logismoi) by Evagrius of Pontus, a 4th century CE monk. They were: Pride, Vainglory, Anger, Avarice, Gluttony, Fornication (Lust), Acedia, Sadness (also called Despondency, Dejection; Latin "Tristitia"). Pope Gregory I in the 6th century CE defined a list of sins: Pride, Vainglory, Envy, Wrath, Avarice, Gluttony, Lust, Sadness/Acedia. It took a while for this list to be accepted and narrowed down to seven (Gregory defined 8 sins, though through a perceptual flaw consolidating history, the common, but erroneous view is that he enumerated 7. He stated there were 7 principal sins, 5 spiritual sins and 2 carnal sins, and all these sins stem from pride. Pride and Vainglory were not merged until later). It was not until the 10th century that the list settled on seven. The Seven Deadly Sins in order of severity from least worst to most worst: Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Lust. All seven sins can be considered as deriving from desire: Pride (desire to be the best), Envy (desire to have the qualities of others and for others to not have that quality), Wrath (desire for others to be harmed or suffer), Sloth (desire to do nothing or not have conviction of faith), Greed (desire for material goods), Gluttony (desire for consumables), Lust (desire for sex). The Seven Deadly Sins are primarily limited to the Roman Catholic denomination of Christianity. The Sin of Envy Envy (Invidia), sometimes translated as Jealousy, is resenting others for what they possess, be it material or immaterial (characteristics, good fortune, etc). Envy is wanting to have what they possess and wanting them to not have that same thing. Jealousy is considered similar to, but different from, Envy because jealousy is not wanting to lose something one has, whereas Envy is wanting something one does not have. It is considered to have two sides, being sad at another person's good fortune, and being happy at another person's misfortune. Envy is a sin because it wants to take from others, to deprive them of what they have and for the sinner to have those characteristics exclusively or to absorb them from the other person. It wants to acquire that possession without having to work for it and it wishes the other person to become less because we perceive them to be "better than us" and we don't want to strive for becoming better, we just want them out of the picture so we can be the best. Envy was considered the 2nd sin in terms of severity. In the Medieval era, an animal, a color, and a punishment were associated with each sin. Envy was associated with the color green and the dog (the phrase referring to jealousy, "the green-eyed monster" originated from this association). The punishment for the Sin of Envy was to be submersed in freezing water in Hell. The Seven Holy Virtues, sometimes called the Contrary Virtues, oppose the Seven Deadly Sins. The Holy Virtue that opposes the Sin of Envy is Kindness (Humanitas). This virtue gives compassion and a desire to forge ties of friendship, opposing Envy's tendencies to want the possessions and status of another, rather than the friendship of another. The Seven Holy Virtues are different from the Seven Heavenly Virtues (See: the Jailers of Sea). It should be noted Envy is the flaw of the Mithra race, comprising one of the five Chains of Promathia. category:Bestiarycategory:Notorious Monsterscategory:Skeletons